A Summer's Life
by Buffy21
Summary: Chapter 19 is up. This is the sequel to Shocked and Surprised, it's an AU which is set two years after Chosen. Buffy and Angel didn't kiss and she doesn't use the cookie dough analogy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 2

Summary: This is the sequel to Shocked and Surprised. It is an AU, set two years after Chosen. Buffy and Angel didn't kiss and she didn't use the cookie analogy.

Disclaimer: And again, Joss owns the characters, but I own the story.

Rating: R, until further notice.

A/N: As you read this story, you will notice that I have rewritten Chosen as a continuation of Shocked and Surprised. I hope you enjoy it and please R & R.

Sunnydale, May 2003 . . .

The night before the battle was one of anxiety for everyone, especially the Potentials, as the time grew closer for them to square off against the First Evil. Under Faith's leadership, they had lost a few of their soldiers (during her investigation of the sewers for the arsenal). But now that Buffy was back at the helm, they felt more confident about the parts they were playing in the fight.

Spike possessed the amulet that Angel had given to Buffy (for her Champion to wear during the battle.) When Buffy sent Angel on his way to set up the second front, she had him take Dawn and Brianna with him, to keep them safe from the impending violence. Spike was against sending his girls off with his grandsire, but Buffy convinced him that it would be the safest place for them to be.

"If anything bloody well happens to them..." he growled.

"It won't. They're in good hands and, just in case this thing gets past Sunnydale and we **_don't_** survive, Angel promised me that they would be taken care of."

"They bloody well better be."

"Now shut up and make love to me, Spike."

Having said that, Buffy and Spike spent the night redefining their love for each other.

**The Next Morning...**

It was an overcast day, just as the weather service predicted, so it was safe for Spike to be out in the daytime. Everyone gathered at the entrance of the school; then, Robin escorted the group inside.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling and no chewing gum. Aside from that, we have one rule."

He stopped and turned to the group.

"If they move, kill them."

Buffy began to move her warriors into position.

"Potentials - in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike."

The rest of them stood together before taking their places. Andrew pulled out a piece of paper and began to make a speech. Anya cut him off and pulled him in the direction of the science building. Robin showed Willow to his office where she would perform her spell; Kennedy then left her side to get things set up. Then Robin left to take his place in the lounge. Xander and Vi were stationed in the atrium. Before Buffy, Xander, Giles and Willow took their places, they stood together and chatted about what they were going to do the next day. When they all turned away from each other, Giles said, "The earth is definitely doomed."

The battle began with the Turok-han attacking. The amulet Spike was wearing radiated a beam of light that dusted the remaining Ubervamps and started the earthquake. Buffy stood by her husband's side as the cavern began to fall down around them. Faith yelled for everyone to get out of there and the surviving Slayers ran for the entrance.

"Buffy! Come on!" Faith shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Gotta move lamb, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup."

"No! I love you. I'm not going to leave you here to die. Think of our little girl. She needs you in her life and so do I!"

"I love you and the mite too, baby. But I gotta to do this."

"No, you don't."

Buffy snatched the amulet from Spike's neck and threw it back into the cavern. She grabbed his hand and they ran through the school as it collapsed around them. Reaching the outside, they raced for the bus and got on with the others. Robin quickly drove the bus out of town and to safety. After getting quite a distance away, Robin stopped the bus and Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander and Andrew got off to look back at the crater that had once been Sunnydale. Smoke rose from it as they stood there in awe; then, the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign teetered and fell in.

"Did you see?" Xander asked Andrew.

"I was scared. I'm sorry," he replied.

"Did you see what happened?" Xander inquired. "Was she...?"

Andrew gazed at him with tears in his eyes and then answered.

"She was incredible. She died, saving my life."

"That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing."

"I don't understand, what did this?" Giles asked.

"The amulet," Buffy replied.

After everyone was back on the bus, Xander helped Faith move Robin to one of the seats, to take care of his injuries. Giles drove the bus to L.A. and to the Hyperion, to seek help from Angel.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Angel and Cordelia are raising his son, who is now over a year old. Also, Cordelia does not turn evil.

Chapter 2

The bus arrived in LA after nightfall; the injured were taken to an area hospital as soon as the group hit town and those with minor injuries were treated and released. Faith stayed behind to keep an eye on Robin and the other Slayers, assuring Buffy and Giles that she would call if anything serious happened. Buffy called Angel from the hospital, letting him know that they were on their way.

As soon as everyone arrived at the hotel, Dawn, who'd been waiting patiently in the lobby, jumped up and hugged her sister and brother-in-law.

"Where's Brianna?" Buffy inquired.

"She's upstairs, sleeping in Connor's room," Dawn answered.

"Where's that?" Spike asked.

Dawn gave them directions to Connor's room and with that, they walked up the stairs to see their daughter.

Reaching the room, Buffy quietly opened the door. Then, she and Spike walked across the room to the crib that held both sleeping children. Buffy gently picked up her child, then hugged and kissed her. Spike reached over and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Hi sweetheart," Buffy whispered.

Spike glanced over in the crib at Connor, to get a good look at him.

"You know, lil' peaches is a rather handsome bloke. He is the image of Darla," Spike whispered.

Glancing down in the crib, Buffy replied, "I think he looks like Angel."

"Bollocks. He clearly takes after his mum, not that nancy-boy of a father."

"Spike! Shhh! You'll wake him," she reprimanded him quietly.

Giles told Angel and his team the details of the battle as it happened and Andrew told Dawn about Anya's death and how brave she had been, saving his life; he also told her about the Slayers who didn't survive. Dawn went to Xander with tears in her eyes, to tell him how sorry she was about Anya and when she began crying again, he broke down too. Then Cordelia went over and hugged Xander and told him how sorry she was about his loss.

Buffy and Spike went back downstairs, with Brianna cradled in her father's arms, both looking the worse for wear. Dawn walked over to them, hugged her sister and they held each other tightly.

"It's alright Dawnie."

"Andrew told me what happened to Anya and the girls and he said that Sunnydale is gone too," she said sadly.

"Yes it is. I still haven't processed everything myself."

"What happens now?" Dawn inquired.

"I don't know yet."

"Don't worry bit, we'll get through this as we always have."

"I guess so," Dawn replied.

"Sure we will," Spike said, trying to be cheerful.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Fred asked sweetly.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Buffy said.

"What have you got, pet? I am feeling a bit peckish."

"Well, let's go see," she said, smiling.

"Lead the way, luv."

With that, Spike gently handed Brianna to Buffy and followed Fred to the kitchen. Angel then walked up to Buffy with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"I'm fine, considering."

Cordy also walked over to where Buffy and Angel stood.

"Is everything okay over here?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm good. I hope that Dawn and Bri weren't any trouble."

"Oh no, they were great," Cordy said.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Brianna is a sweetheart and Connor simply adores her," Cordy said, rubbing the baby's back.

"Well, how does it feel to be one of many Slayers now?" Cordy asked.

"Surprisingly good. I have to say it is great not being the only Chosen One."

"Cordy, I'm sure they're all tired. We should show everyone to their rooms now," Angel said, interrupting her.

"Okay."

Angel and Cordy gathered everyone together and led them up the long staircase to their rooms. Spike, coming back from the kitchen, followed the exodus upstairs and found the room that he and Buffy were to share. Walking in and seeing Buffy already there, he looked around.

"Hmmm... nice room. Where's the mite?"

"I put her back in Connor's room. I felt the need for some alone time with my husband."

"Is that so?" Spike replied, with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes."

"What did you have in mind there, Slayer?" he asked coyly.

"Mmm... well... it involves some physical exertion."

Spike climbed onto the bed with his wife and kissed her passionately. Buffy began running her hands over his body and down over the already obvious bulge in his pants, making him moan.

"I need you now Spike," she said, seductively, breaking the kiss.

He looked into her green eyes. Seeing only her desire for him, he began kissing her again. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, and then began tugging on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up over her head. In one swift motion, Spike unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor and began rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, making her moan. Buffy unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, releasing his straining erection. Spike then pulled his jeans and t-shirt off.

He climbed off the bed and stood naked before her. She gently wrapped her hand around his hardened shaft and licked the tip. Spike gritted his teeth and moaned when Buffy took him into her mouth, he tugged on her hair to pull her closer to him. Trying to push himself in, to the hilt, he made her gag.

"Sorry... luv... it... just feels... so... good."

Buffy picked up the pace, making Spike writhe with pleasure. He felt as though his legs were going to give out under him; then, he felt his orgasm coming upon him.

"Slayer... stop... I want... to come... inside of you."

Buffy released his erection, pulled herself up on the bed and parted her thighs. Spike climbed up to her, ripped her panties from her body and then positioned himself at her opening. With one swift motion, he buried his cock deep inside her and she gasped loudly as he began thrusting deeply.

"Spike... I'm... coming."

As her moans increased, he tried to maintain control of himself, but when Buffy screamed his name, Spike started slamming into her and with one last thrust, went over the edge, filling her. As his orgasmic wave subsided, Spike collapsed on top of her.

"Oh baby... you were... phenomenal," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you... luv... so were... you."

The lovers lay together until they recovered; then Spike pulled out of her and took her into his arms.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you today," she said sadly.

"I know luv. But don't worry, I'll never leave you."

"I wouldn't have been able to go on without you."

"You would have had to go on for Dawn and Brianna."

"Yes. I know, but it would've been hard."

"I know sweetness," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm just happy that I still have you and that's all that matters."

Having said that, the lovers soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Angel's curse was lifted; he and Cordelia are together and he still has his soul. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far. I am having a great time writing it. Please R & R.

Chapter 3

Cleveland, Ohio 2005...

Two years have passed since their battle with the First Evil.

The small group left LA after their two-week stay at the Hyperion and went to Cleveland to help close the Hellmouth there. After it was successfully shut down, all of the Scoobies and Slayers went their separate ways.

Buffy sat at her breakfast nook one morning, sipping tea from her mug, thinking about the events of that past battle and how they had all been spared again. Now that there were Slayers all over the world, Buffy was happy to retire her stake to simply be a wife and mother. She loved to take advantage of these times to lose herself in quiet reflection. Spike and Brianna were upstairs, still asleep, with Bri snuggled up to her father, both purring peacefully.

Dawn had left for school about an hour earlier, rushing around, thinking she'd have time for breakfast then thinking better of it. It was hard to believe that Dawn would be leaving for college next year. Mom would have been so proud of her if she could see her now; she had grown up so much.

She and the Scooby gang still kept in touch with each other in spite of the distance between them, filling everyone in on the new events of their lives. Willow, Kennedy and Andrew had gone to England with Giles to start a new Watchers' Council and a Slayers school to train the new Slayers. Xander had gone back to California and now lived in San Diego. He'd gotten a job in his old field of work as a construction foreman and he was now engaged to be married to a girl who also came from Sunnydale. Angel was still running his own investigation agency and he and Cordelia had gotten married two years earlier. Connor was now four years old and looked every bit like his father. Angel and Cordy were expecting a baby in a couple of months and were hoping for a girl.

Robin and Faith had gotten married and had bought a house in the suburbs of Cleveland, not far from the home Buffy and Spike shared. Buffy had been Faith's matron of honor and Spike had been Robin's best man, while Giles had given her away. Robin was now the principal of the local high school which Dawn was attending. Faith had retired her stake as well, not only because of all of the new Slayers, but also because she and Robin were expecting their first child in a few months. Buffy had been very excited for them when the dark Slayer had announced her pregnancy and Dawn had offered her baby sitting services to the couple.

Giles had arranged for Faith to get paid for being the Slayer from the time of her calling, just as he had done for Buffy; she and Robin had received a huge enough sum of money to live on for the rest of their lives.

Buffy's quiet moment was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs; she looked up to see Spike rounding the corner, shirtless and carrying Brianna on one hip.

"G'morning luv," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning honey."

"Mommy!" Brianna said excitedly, reaching for her mother.

"Good morning my little angel," she said, taking the child and kissing her.

Spike padded over to the refrigerator to get his breakfast. Reaching in, he pulled out a container of blood and poured some into his mug, warmed it, and then sat at the island to read the paper.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Okay baby, what would you like?" she asked her daughter as she seated her in the booster seat."

"I want some cereal and eggs like auntie Dawn makes me."

"Okay sweetie, hot cereal and eggs it is," Buffy replied, handing her a sippy cup full of juice.

"Did the 'bit get off to school alright?"

"Yes. Her boyfriend came by to give her a ride."

Buffy heard a low growl come from Spike.

"Okay Spike, don't start."

"You know how I feel about that bloody wanker, I don't trust him," he said, angrily.

"Dawn is a big girl now and can take care of herself."

"And I bloody well don't want her to get any bigger."

Buffy listened to Spike's rant, rolled her eyes and continued to make Brianna's breakfast. Having said his piece, he got up, and went into the living room, plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. Buffy finished making Brianna's breakfast and set it down in front of her, then joined her daughter at the table.

After they were done with their meal, Buffy cleaned the child's face and hands and then helped her out of the booster seat. Bri immediately ran into the living room and climbed up on the couch next to her father, to watch television.

"Spike honey, don't worry about the breakfast dishes, I'll wash them after I take my shower."

"Okay luv."

"You know that we're going out with Faith and Robin tonight right?"

"Yeah. Where are we going again?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"We're going to the Stork Club."

"Oh yeah. Is Dawn going to be home to sit with the mite?"

"Yes. I told her that we needed her tonight, so she'll be here."

"Alright pet."

Having said that, Buffy went up the stairs and Spike heard the bathroom door close.

Buffy turned on the shower and undressed as the steam filled the room. She walked in front of the full-length mirror to admire her slender body and afterwards she climbed into the shower.

As he continued to watch the TV, Spike began thinking about Buffy naked in the shower. He felt himself begin to get hard and, before it became apparent, he quickly grabbed the remote and turned to the Cartoon Network for Brianna. Spike stood up swiftly and walked away from the couch, towards the stairs, holding his hand against the front of his crotch.

"Where are you going Daddy?"

"Upstairs. Daddy has to go to the bathroom, Lil' Bit. You stay here and watch the telly, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Spike could hear Brianna's laughter as he went up the stairs. He made his way to the bathroom and quietly opened the door, slipped inside, then closed and locked it. Buffy was too engrossed with her shower to sense his presence in the room, so he seized his opportunity to sneak up on her. Pulling his pajama bottoms off, he stealthily got into the shower with her, while she was washing her hair. He grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and began kissing her. She broke the kiss then stepped back and looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I was thinking about you," he said, with a sexy smile on his lips.

Buffy glanced down at his erection and smiled, saying, "I can so see that."

"Where's Brianna?"

"She's downstairs, watching the telly, I turned to the cartoon channel to keep her busy."

"What if she comes up here?"

"Don't worry luv, I'll make it quick."

"Mmm... I don't know," she said coyly.

"Come on Slayer, you know you want to."

"Well... okay."

Spike started kissing her passionately and, cupping one of her breasts, he rubbed the nipple with his thumb as she moaned into his mouth. She began sliding her hands over his compact, but muscular body, grabbing one of his butt cheeks, and giving it a squeeze.

Breaking the kiss, Spike turned Buffy around to face the wall and she put her arms out for support; he then took hold of Buffy's hips and slid his cock between her legs, rubbing against her clit. He felt her moistness on his penis as he slid it back and forth and, hearing her moan aroused him even more. Once he was sure she was ready for him, he pulled back and rammed his cock deep inside her. Buffy gasped loudly as Spike started thrusting, slowly at first, then picking up the pace after a few minutes, grunting with each movement.

He stopped thrusting into her long enough to pull out and turn her to face him; then he lifted Buffy up, pressed her against the tiled wall and entered her again. Buffy wrapped her legs around his hips and screamed as he began to slam into her, bringing her to orgasm. Buffy shuddered from the sensation and Spike groaned from the feeling of her tightened muscles around his cock. He continued to ram into her when there was a knock on the door, which they both ignored.

"Daddy, I hafta go potty!" a voice said from the other side.

"Okay honey... give Daddy... a minute," he panted.

"Okay Daddy."

Spike rammed into Buffy one last time, which brought both of them to an earth-shattering orgasm, panting and moaning loudly as it washed over them. Once it subsided, Spike pulled out of her and gave her one more passionate kiss. Buffy turned off the shower, then she and Spike hurriedly dried themselves and got dressed. He opened the door to see his daughter's blue eyes staring up into his own as she patiently waited her turn. Buffy gathered her things and they left the room.

"Do you need any help, princess?" he asked.

"No Daddy."

"Alright baby, it's all yours."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Brianna then went in and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, the next time that happens, she'd better be asleep," Buffy said to her husband as they walked to their bedroom.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A Summer's Life

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 4

Later that evening...

Buffy and Spike met Faith and Robin at the club. Walking in together, they went up to the maitre'd's podium and waited to be acknowledged by him. Buffy noticed how nice the couple looked; Faith wore a slinky black dress whose skirt fell to her calves, which complimented Robin's dark suit. Buffy lay one hand over the slight bulge of the dark Slayer's abdomen and smiled.

"Boy, that so takes me back."

"I can't wait to say that myself, B."

"Why, what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"I'm tired of being wicked sick all day," Faith replied.

"Oh yeah. I totally understand. How far along are you now?"

"I'm four and a half months pregnant."

"Wow! You're hardly showing. When I was four months pregnant, I was out to here," Buffy said, illustrating her size with her hands.

"How long did you suffer with morning sickness?"

"My first three months and then it went away."

"I wish that was me."

"Don't worry, it will be."

Spike and Robin were standing off to the side, chatting politely, when the maitre'd returned to his podium.

"Yes sir?"

"We have a reservation for four," Robin said.

"And your name, sir?"

"Robin Woods."

"Ah yes, the Woods' party. Right this way, please," the maitre'd said, leading them to their table.

As Spike and Robin seated their wives and then themselves, a waiter came to their table.

"Good evening. My name is Mario and I will be your waiter tonight. Here are your menus and, while you look them over, would you like to hear about our specials for this evening?"

"Yes, please," Robin replied.

"We have Chicken cordon bleu with peas and baby onions, we also have the Lobster Thermidor with butter sauce and a side of sliced mushrooms and a tossed salad."

Buffy saw Faith turning green at the mention of all the rich foods and patted her hand, trying to help her be strong. The small group indicated that they weren't interested in either of the specials.

"Very well then, what can I bring you to drink?"

"I would like a scotch and soda," Robin said.

"Same here, mate."

"And for the ladies?"

"I'd like a banana daiquiri, please," Buffy replied.

"Just bring me a ginger ale."

"Very well, I'll take your orders when I return."

Having said that, Mario left. They each opened their menus and scanned them.

"The chicken sounds tasty," Buffy said.

"I think I'll have a salad," Faith said.

"A salad? You're eating for two now; you need more than that," Buffy said to her friend.

"She's right honey, maybe you should consider something else," Robin replied.

"I'm afraid that if I eat anything heavier than that, I'm going to toss my cookies."

"Okay, maybe that would be best then. It does get better with time, believe me," Buffy reassured her.

"Thanks B."

Buffy smiled.

Within minutes, Mario was back at their table, serving the drinks.

"Alright then. The gentlemen ordered the scotch and sodas," he said, setting the tumblers down in front of Robin and Spike.

"And for the ladies, a banana daiquiri and ginger ale," he said, setting the glasses down in front of them.

"Now, if I may, I'll take your orders."

Buffy spoke up first, "I'll have the chicken with potatoes and peas."

"Excellent choice. And for you, madame?"

"I'll have a tossed salad with a light dressing," Faith replied.

"Anything else, madame?" Mario inquired.

"No, thanks."

"And the gentlemen?"

"I'll have the rainbow trout," Robin said.

"And you, sir?"

"I'd like some Buffalo wings, mate."

"Would you like anything to go with them?" Mario asked.

Looking over the menu, Spike replied, "How about a side of nibblet corn?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you. I'll be back shortly."

Mario picked up all of the menus and started towards the kitchen.

"And uh, Mario, keep the ginger ale coming," Faith said, holding up one finger.

"Yes ma'am." And with that, Mario walked away.

"Are you guys going to sign up for the Lamaze classes?" Buffy inquired.

"Yes, my doctor recommended that we take them."

"Spike and I took them and they were a lifesaver. I don't know how I would have gotten through Brianna's birth without them."

"What do you learn in those classes besides how to push the baby out after forty hours of labor?"

"There's more to it than that. You learn how to use your breathing exercises to help ease the pain of your labor and about the alternate to natural childbirth. Your coach helps you every step of the way, right up to the birth."

"Believe me luv, it is the experience of a lifetime. Buffy kept promising to stake me when her pains got really bad. We still laugh about that today."

"Labor sounds really painful, B."

"It is, but it has a beautiful ending. When you hold your baby for the first time and look down into that tiny face, you'll know that it was all worth it."

At that point, Mario brought their food out. They enjoyed their meal and each other's company and afterwards went out on the dance floor to dance the night away.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 5

Two months later . . .

Buffy received a phone call from LA. It was Fred, inviting her, Willow and Faith to a surprise baby shower for Cordelia. Fred told Buffy that Cordy had been down in the dumps lately and needed some cheering up. She further explained that seeing old friends would do her a world of good.

After hanging up the phone, Buffy called Faith and told her about the conversation. Faith said that she would love to go and together she and Buffy made arrangements for their families to travel to LA. Buffy called Willow and Giles in London, to ask them if they could fly in for the shower. Willow said that as much as she wanted to go, it was a critical time for the Council right now and she couldn't make it, but, she said that they would send Cordy a gift.

The night before the shower, the Summers' and Woods' families caught an early evening flight out of Cleveland, heading for LA. Once they got there, they sought out their hotel and checked in.

Once they'd signed in and been handed their keys, they were shown to their rooms. Dawn and Brianna had a room adjoining Buffy and Spike's and the Woods' room was across the hall. Spike carried his daughter into her room, changed her into some PJ's and then put her to bed, giving her a kiss on her small forehead.

"G'night sweet pea," he said.

He went back into their hotel room and closed the adjoining door. Buffy watched as Spike sat down beside her on the bed.

"Is Brianna asleep?"

"Out like a light, pet."

"Well, what would you like to do, while the night's still young?" she inquired.

Buffy obviously forgot for a moment who she was talking to. A sly smile appeared on Spike's face in reply to her question and, when Buffy saw the look on his face, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Besides that?"

"I don't know luv."

"I know. We could ask Faith and Robin to join us for dinner, I'm kind of hungry."

"Now that you mention it pet, I'm feeling a bit peckish m'self."

Buffy called Faith, to invite Robin and her to join them. Buffy asked Dawn if she was going to order in, but she said that she wasn't hungry, so they got themselves ready and left.

The next evening . . .

Everyone arrived at the Hyperion around 7:30 p.m. for the baby shower. Before they entered the hotel, Fred met them outside and had them quietly come into the lobby, to wait for Cordy. She informed them that since it was Connor's bath time, Fred had arranged for Lorne to go up and coax Cordy to come down. When this chain of events had taken place, Cordy came downstairs and saw some pretty familiar faces.

"SURPRISE!" the group shouted at her.

Cordelia stood there with a look of shock on her face.

"Guys! What are you all doing here?" she said as Buffy and Fred went up the remaining steps to meet her.

"We're here because Fred thought it would be nice to throw you a surprise baby shower," Buffy explained as they walked back down together.

"You did all of this for me?" Cordy asked, smiling.

"Guilty as charged," Fred replied.

Cordy turned to Fred and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling and hugging her back.

"Boy, look at you. You're ready to pop," Buffy said as she lay one hand on Cordy's belly.

"Tell me about it, I can't wait for this to be over."

Cordy waddled over to the other members of the group to say hello.

"Congratulations luv," Spike said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Spike."

"Congratulations," Robin said.

"Thanks. I don't believe I've met you before," Cordy said.

"Sorry. Cordelia, this is my husband, Robin Wood," Faith said.

"Robin, this is Cordy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Robin replied.

Cordy cocked her head and got a good look at Faith.

"Well. Congratulations to you too. How far along are you?"

"Six months," Faith replied.

"It won't be long now."

"Tell me about it," Faith said.

"Is this Brianna? The last time I saw you, you were still a baby."

"Tell your Aunt Cordy how old you are, princess," Spike said.

Brianna held up three fingers and said, "I'm this many."

"You are?" Cordy said excitedly.

Brianna shook her head to answer Cordy.

"Guys, she's precious."

"Thanks pet."

"Dawn! My, how you've grown."

"Hi Cordy, how are you?"

"Fine. Big as a house, but I'm fine."

"It's good to see you again," Dawn replied.

"Are you in college yet?" Cordy asked.

"No, not yet. I'll be going in the fall."

"Are you going away to school?"

Dawn sighed and replied, "God, yes."

Cordy laughed at Dawn's comment and then invited her guests to sit down.

The small group of friends sat together and watched Cordy open her gifts. Angel came out of his office, looked at the sea of faces staring at him and spoke as he gravitated towards them.

"Congratulations old man," Spike said to his grandsire, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Spike."

Angel then went over and sat down next to Cordelia and then spoke to Buffy.

"Buffy, it's good to see you again. You haven't changed a bit," he said.

"Thanks Angel."

"And this must be Brianna?" Angel asked.

"Yep, this is her," Buffy replied.

"Hi sweetheart."

Brianna shyly waved at Angel.

"Buffy, she's lovely. She looks just like you."

"Thank you Angel," Buffy replied.

"Dawn, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

"Thanks Angel," Dawn said, blushing.

Then Angel focused on Robin and Faith.

"Faith, how have you been?" Angel inquired.

"Five by five. Angel, this is my husband, Robin Wood."

"Robin, this is Angel. My good friend."

"Hey man, it's nice to finally meet you," Robin said, extending his hand.

"Same here. I see that you and Faith are expecting one of your own," Angel said.

"Yeah, in another three months," Faith spoke up.

In that instant, Lorne came down the stairs, holding Connor's hand.

"Hi everybody!" Lorne said, happily.

"Hello!" the visitors said in unison.

"This is Lorne, he's another member of my team," Angel said.

"Someone wants to say goodnight," Lorne said, walking towards the group.

"Angel, he is the spitting image of you," Buffy said and everyone agreed.

"Thank you," he replied.

Angel took Connor by the hand and led him to Brianna.

"Do you remember her?" Angel asked.

Connor looked up at his father and shook his head.

"Her name is Brianna, she is your Aunt Buffy's little girl. Remember her pictures in our photo album?" he asked.

Connor smiled in acknowledgement as the children looked at each other.

"You wanna see my new toys?" Connor asked Brianna.

"Yes," Brianna said.

The children took off, running up the stairs, leaving the adults to stare after them.

"Play nice!" Cordy called after them.

"Okay mom," Connor replied.

"Well. Lil' Peaches certainly is a friendly bloke, isn't he?" Spike spoke up.

Buffy turned and glanced at her husband with a wide-eyed gaze.

"What?" he replied, looking at his wife.

TBC . . .


	6. Chapter 6

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 2

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 6

Just after the kids left them, the adults went back to their conversation, commenting on how cute they were together. As everyone chatted, Cordy lay her hand on her large belly, gasped and then made a hissing sound. Angel noticed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The baby kicked me kind of hard this time, is all."

"Are you sure?" Angel inquired.

By this time, Angel's questions had everyone concerned and staring at them.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Has this happened before now?" he asked.

"A few times," Cordy replied.

"When exactly did it start?" Buffy asked.

Cordy looked down at her watch.

"Oh, I guess around 5:30 or so."

Buffy glanced at her watch and said, "And, judging from the time, you've been in labor for at least four hours."

"I thought it was indigestion, that's why I ignored it," Cordy explained.

Everyone, except Buffy and Spike, were in shock and didn't know what to do. Even Angel was stumped.

"Will you guys please excuse me? I think I need to go to the bathroom," Cordy said as she began to stand.

Just as she stood up, her water broke and went everywhere.

"Oh crap," Cordy said.

"Fred, get some towels," Spike barked.

"Okay," Fred replied and ran upstairs.

"I'll help her," Dawn said, rushing up behind her.

"Okay Cordy, don't panic, this is normal. It looks as if you'll be having the baby before this night is over," Buffy said, calmly.

"I'm not panicking. But eww! I need to shower."

"I'm afraid you can't do that, because we don't want you to have the baby in the shower. But I can help you get cleaned up," Buffy said.

"Okay."

Fred and Dawn came downstairs with armloads of towels; Buffy used one of them to cover Cordy from the waist down. She and Spike helped Cordy up the stairs, while Dawn and Fred cleaned up the mess on the floor. Angel still hadn't moved from his spot.

Looking behind her, Buffy shouted at the stunned vampire, "Angel, get the car and meet us in front of the hotel."

Angel looked up at her as she spoke and started feeling his pockets for the keys; finding them, he rushed out of the lobby doors. Everyone else stood back and just watched this chain of events take place. After helping Buffy lead Cordy to her room, Spike closed the door behind them and went to Connor's room to tell him that his mom would be going to the hospital to have the baby very soon.

Angel came running back into the hotel and grabbed her bag.

"Where is she?" he asked, frantically.

"Here I am. Calm down," Cordelia said as she and Buffy came down the steps.

"Spike!" Buffy called out.

"Here I am luv," he said, quickly walking down the hall behind them.

Meeting Angel at the door, Buffy turned Cordy over to him and he practically dragged her out the door.

The small group could hear her yelling at the vampire, "Be careful! Do you want me to have this baby on the street?"

"Which hospital are you going to?" Buffy called out to Angel.

"Wilshire Memorial," he called back.

"We'll meet you there," Buffy replied.

"Faith, Robin, please take Dawn and Bri back to the hotel with you," Buffy requested.

"Sure B, no prob."

"Keep us informed," Robin said.

"Okay," Buffy said.

"Dawn, please go up and get Brianna," Spike said.

"Thanks guys," Buffy said; then she and Spike went to their car and headed for the hospital.

"Well luv, does all of this remind you of another night?"

"Yes. The night that you rushed me to the hospital to give birth to Bri. She was so beautiful."

"Just like her mum," Spike said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Buffy said, kissing her husband's cheek.

They arrived at the hospital and told the front desk nurse that they were looking for the Donallys', who'd come in to have a baby; the nurse directed them to the OB floor and up they went. They got off the elevator and went to Labor Room 4, where they found Angel standing beside Cordy's bed, talking her through a contraction.

"Angel, is everything alright?" Buffy asked.

Looking up, Angel answered, "We're good."

Buffy went to Cordy's bedside. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better. This really hurts."

"I know Cordy," Buffy replied.

"How dilated is she, mate?"

"I think they said she was five centimeters when we came in and her contractions are about ten minutes apart now."

"You're halfway there. Well, we'll get out of your way. Good luck, we love you both," Buffy said.

She and Spike turned to leave the room.

"Guys . . . ," Angel said as he turned to them, "thanks."

"You're welcome, mate."

TBC . . .


	7. Chapter 7

A Summer's Life

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. Brianna belongs to Buffy and Spike, and I own the story.

Chapter 7

While Buffy and Spike sat in the waiting room, Fred, Gunn and Wesley came in.

"Has anything happened yet?" Fred asked.

"No, not yet," Buffy replied.

"I guess all we can do is wait," Gunn said, stating the obvious.

The three of them sat down near Buffy and Spike and settled in for the long wait.

Three hours later . . .

Angel came out to the waiting area, full of energy and bursting with pride.

Buffy felt someone tap her on the shoulder; she woke up to see Angel standing over her with a big smile on his face. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Angel, what happened?" Buffy asked, sleepily.

The others woke up at the sound of her voice and then all eyes were on Angel.

"Everyone, Cordy and I have a beautiful baby girl. She weighed in at 8 pounds and 5 ounces," he said proudly.

They all congratulated Angel, shaking his hand and hugging him.

"How's Cordy?" Buffy asked.

"She's fine. Extremely happy, but tired."

"When can we see Cordy and the baby?" Fred asked.

"They'll be taking the baby to the nursery in a few minutes and Cordy will be going to her room soon; then you'll be able to see her. I'd better get back to her."

Having said that, Angel turned and left.

"I can't wait to see the baby," Fred said.

"To the nursery then," Wesley added as they all left to find it.

Five minutes later . . .

Everyone was gathered at the big window looking at all of the new babies. While they stood there, the nurse brought the Donally's new arrival in and settled her in the bassinet in the front row. The nurse taped a pink card to the bassinet that said, 'Baby Girl Donally' on it.

"There she is," Gunn said.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Fred asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, she is quite lovely," Wesley replied.

"Spike, look at her. Doesn't she remind you of Brianna?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, she's a beauty."

As they all stood at the window, mesmerized by the new baby, Angel walked up to them.

Hey guys, what do you think of her?"

They all commented on her beauty.

"Can we see Cordy?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, come on?"

Angel led them to Cordy's room. Opening the door, they saw her, asleep. The small group walked over to her bed, and one by one, kissed Cordy on the forehead. Waking up, she looked around.

"Hey guys," she said sleepily.

"Hey Cordy. Congratulations," Buffy said.

"Thank you. Did you see her?"

"Yes, we all saw her. She's gorgeous," Fred answered, smiling.

"Thanks Fred."

"What did you name her?" Buffy inquired.

"Angelica Rose Donally," Cordy replied.

"That's a pretty name," Fred said, cheerily.

"Thanks Fred," Angel said.

"I'll tell Faith, Robin and Dawn, when we get back to the hotel," Buffy said.

"Did anyone call Lorne?" Cordy asked.

"Yes, honey, I did and he's ecstatic," Angel replied.

Buffy and Spike excused themselves to go back to the hotel before sunrise and the members of team Angel stayed behind, with Angel and Cordy to visit a little while longer.

TBC . . .


	8. Chapter 8

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters, but I own the story and Angelica belongs to Angel and Cordy.

Chapter 8

Two days after Angelica's birth, Cordy and the baby were released from the hospital.

Fred and Gunn went to pick them up, because of the daylight. Back at the hotel, everyone except Spike awaited their arrival. Buffy helped Angel check over the nursery to make sure that everything was just right for the baby. She went out and bought extra diapers and a diaper Genie, which she thought would be the perfect gift for the new parents. Connor was anxious to meet his new baby sister, which made Buffy think back to the day her parents had brought Dawn home from the hospital.

The moment that Cordy came through the door, everyone rushed over to see her. Angel helped her down the couple of steps, then over to the couch to relax; then they all gathered around to admire the baby. Connor looked at the baby and then at his parents.

"Did I look like that when I was born?" he asked.

"Yes baby, you did. You were just as beautiful then and you still are," Cordy answered, leaning over and kissing the child's forehead.

Brianna looked up at Buffy and asked her the same question, receiving the same answer.

"Mommy, can I have a baby brother or sister too?" Bri asked.

"Maybe someday honey," Buffy replied.

Robin and Faith admired the baby as well, holding her briefly.

"I'm looking forward to this. Aren't you, babe?" Faith asked her husband.

"I can hardly wait," Robin replied, gently handing the baby back to Cordy.

Angelica made a mewling sound as she woke up and began to cry.

"Someone is hungry," Cordy said.

"Angel, could you get one of the bottles from her diaper bag and warm it please?" she asked while she comforted the baby.

"Sure Cordy."

Angel retrieved a bottle and headed for the kitchen. After a few minutes, he returned with it and gave it to his wife. Cordy put the nipple up to the baby's mouth and she latched onto it immediately, suckling greedily.

"Boy, you were starved," Cordy said.

While Cordy fed Angelica, she visited with her friends.

When the baby fell asleep, after eating, Cordy stood up, saying, "Would you all please excuse me, while I lay the baby down? I'll be right back."

"Well Angel, how does it feel to be a new father again?" Buffy inquired.

"Wonderful. I love it."

"You'll have her spoiled in no time," Buffy assured him.

"Oh, I hope not," Angel replied.

"Angel, we're all going back to Cleveland tonight. We didn't want to leave without seeing Cordy and the baby safely home from the hospital and to say goodbye," Buffy said, changing the subject.

"You know that Cordy and I appreciate your help."

"That's what friends are for. Be sure and send us some pictures of the baby when you get them."

"You know we will," Angel replied.

Later that evening, the Summers and the Woods' families boarded their flight back to Ohio.

TBC . . .


	9. Chapter 9

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 9

Two Months Later . . .

Life in the Summers' household was business as usual. Dawn rushed out to school as she always did every morning, mumbling something about graduation. This particular morning, however, Buffy received a surprise phone call from Willow.

After exchanging pleasantries, Buffy asked, "So, how are things going with the new Council and the Slayer school?"

"Doing well. Hey, Andrew is being trained to be a Watcher."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. He's a fast learner too. Giles is happy being head of the Watchers' Council. He's like a kid in a candy store. I wish that you could see him; it's so cute," Willow said.

"I wish I could too, I think that's what he was meant to do. Don't get me wrong, he was a wonderful Watcher, but he also enjoyed being his own boss. Remember how he was when he ran the Magic Box?"

"Yes, I do. Listen, not to change the subject, but, how are Faith and Robin?"

"They're good. Faith is eight months pregnant now and complains about looking like a beached whale. I consoled her the other day when she went through her closet and found a pair of her leather pants."

"Poor Faith. Just remind her that she isn't going to be pregnant forever," Willow said.

"I did. Remember how mad I was at Spike for getting me pregnant when my clothes wouldn't fit?"

"I remember. Poor Spike, I felt so sorry for him. Have the two of you thought about having another baby?"

"I've thought about it, but I don't know how he feels. You know Spike, 'shag now, talk later'," Buffy said, with a mock British accent, making Willow laugh.

"That would be special. Besides, Bri needs a little brother or sister to play with."

"You know she was our miracle child. I doubt that lightning would strike twice."

"You never know. Oh, I got your message about Cordy having the baby."

"Where were you guys when I called?" Buffy inquired.

"Kennedy and I took the girls out on field maneuvers. So, I couldn't get back to you right away, with the training and all. You remember how it was when you and Spike trained the Potentials."

"How could I forget? Well, the baby's name is Angelica Rose, she weighed in at 8 pounds and 5 ounces and she looks like Cordelia."

"Awww! I can't wait to see her. I bet Angel is the proudest Papa around?"

"He is. Have you heard from Xander lately?" Buffy asked.

"No, I haven't. But I'm sure he'll get in touch with one of us sooner or later."

"I suppose you're right," Buffy said.

"Well Buff, I'd better go; these international calls cost a fortune. I'll call you back again when I get a chance. Tell everyone I said 'Hey'."

"I will. It was good to hear from you."

"It was good to hear your voice too," Willow replied.

"And Will, tell everyone there that I said 'hello'."

"I sure will. Bye Buff."

"Bye Will."

After the two friends hung up, Buffy made a mental note to call Xander.

Spike and Brianna had come downstairs, seeking breakfast; he gently deposited his daughter into her booster seat and began preparing her meal as well as his own.

"How are Red and the Watcher?"

Buffy eyed her husband suspiciously before answering.

"They're fine. How did you know that I was talking to Willow?"

"Hello. Vampire, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about your enhanced vampire hearing."

Brianna listened to her parents' conversation with a puzzled look on her face and decided to interject.

"Mommy, what does bampire hearing mean?"

Buffy and Spike looked at their daughter and then at each other, having forgotten that she was in the room.

"You mean vampire."

Brianna shook her head.

"It means that your Daddy can hear a little bit better than the rest of us, honey."

"Do I have bampire hearing too, Mommy?"

"No baby, you don't."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Auntie Dawn said that Daddy was a bampire. What is that?"

Buffy was floored by her daughter's question and by the fact that Dawn had told Brianna about this. Spike being a vampire was something that they weren't ready to tell their daughter until she was older and could handle it. Buffy made a mental note to have a long talk with her sister when she got home.

"Daddy and I will explain it to you when you're older, sweetie."

"Okay Mommy."

When Brianna had finished her breakfast and was ready to leave the table, Buffy cleaned her up and helped her down from the booster seat. The child then happily bounced into the living room and turned on the TV.

Buffy then glared at her husband.

"Bitty Buffy certainly is inquisitive, isn't she?"

Spike suddenly glanced over at his wife and saw the look on her face.

"What?" he inquired.

"You were a big help."

"What could I have said to her, luv? Did you want me to vamp out and show her what I am?"

"No. Of course not."

"Okay then."

Changing the subject, Spike inquired further about Buffy's conversation with Willow.

"What did you and Red talk about?"

"She was telling me about how well the new Council and the Slayer school were going and to see how we all were."

"How are things in merry old England?"

"Great. Willow also told me that Andrew was training to be a Watcher."

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed, "God help the Slayer that he'll watch over."

"I told her about our trip to LA and about Cordy having the baby while we were there. She asked how Faith and Robin were and I told her about how far along Faith was."

"Faith is ready to pop, yeah," Spike replied.

"I think that pregnancy has done wonders for her; it seems to have tamed her quite a bit."

Spike walked over to Buffy and drew her into his arms, holding her tightly against him.

"Mmm . . . I can remember a time when you were in her place."

"Don't remind me. I was a mess."

"No, you weren't. You were beautiful and always will be."

Spike started humming to her.

"Having my baby . . . what a lovely way to show me that you love me . . ." Spike sang to her in a low tone.

Buffy looked up into his eyes, kissed him lightly on his lips and smiled.

TBC . . .


	10. Chapter 10

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: What can I say - Joss and Mutant Enemy own the characters and I own the story.

Chapter 10

Faith gave birth to a baby boy who weighed in at 8 lbs. 10 oz. The baby was named Robin Wood, Jr. and had already been nicknamed RJ. Robin was so proud that he strutted around like a peacock for a week.

Buffy, Brianna and Dawn went to visit with Faith and the baby and also to see if she needed anything. Faith said that she was fine and she appreciated the company since Robin had gone to a principals' conference and wouldn't be home until late. Faith had RJ's bassinet set up in the living room, to keep him close to her, in case he needed her.

Buffy picked up the baby to admire him, "Hi sweetheart, I'm your Aunt Buffy. You're such a pretty boy," she said, speaking softly to RJ.

"He is a handsome baby," Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn," Faith replied.

"You're welcome. Just let me know when you need me to baby-sit."

"I will, thanks."

Tugging on the hem of her mother's shirt, Brianna wanted to get a look at the baby.

"Mommy, let me see."

Buffy sat down on the sofa so that her daughter could see RJ.

"He's a pretty baby, just like Aunt Cordy's baby, Mommy."

"Yes, he is sweetie."

"Thanks, little B."

"Welcome," Brianna said, shyly.

Brianna then gave RJ a kiss on his small cheek.

"Mommy, can we have a baby like him?"

"Well sweetie, Mommy would love to, but . . ."

Buffy had her daughter's undivided attention as she spoke, but then Faith interrupted her.

"Yeah B, when are you and Spike going to have another kid? I know you guys still have a lot of 'uhn' left in you."

"Eww!" Dawn replied.

"We do, but . . ."

"Little B is dying for a little brother or sister."

"I know. She's made that abundantly clear ever since Cordy had her baby."

"And . . .?" Faith inquired.

"It's complicated."

Waving her hand, Faith said, "It'll happen, you'll see."

"I guess," Buffy replied, then changed the subject.

Later that night . . .

Buffy told Spike all about her visit with Faith and RJ and about Brianna's request for a brother or sister.

"It's only natural, luv."

"I know. But it was a miracle that we had her."

"Well sweetness, it's out of our hands. No need to stress yourself out about it."

"You're right," she said with a sigh.

"Now, how about we talk about more pleasurable things," he said, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm . . . like what?" Buffy asked coyly.

She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of Spike's cool lips on her skin.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to talk at all. You're so bloody beautiful," he said in a husky voice.

Having said that, Spike drew Buffy into a passionate kiss and she threw her arms around his neck as it became more heated. Spike broke it off long enough to pull her gown off over her head and fondle her bare breasts. Stroking her nipples with his thumbs, Spike caressed them until they became hard peaks. Buffy moaned and arched her back to get closer to his talented hands. He then drew one of her nipples into his mouth and licked and sucked on it, making Buffy gasp sharply.

She reached for his thick shaft, gently gripping it and began moving her hand up and down its velvety length. Spike moved his hips in time with her hand, meeting each stroke. He soon felt his orgasm becoming imminent and put his hand down over hers.

"Luv . . . stop . . . want to come . . . inside you," he panted.

Buffy removed her hand from his hardened length and lay back on the pillows. Spike drew her into a bruising kiss and began working his way down her body; she responded by spreading her thighs. Spike ripped her panties off and tossed them to the floor. Using his thumb, he flicked her clit, sending shock waves through her body, which made her moan loudly. He inserted two fingers into her opening and began sliding them in and out of her; the pleasure was so intense that Buffy gripped the bedding in her fists. After a few minutes, she screamed as her orgasm came crashing down on her; then Spike withdrew his fingers and licked them.

"Mmm . . . you taste good, pet."

He sat back on his heels and began stroking himself to prepare for the next part of their dance. Spike spread Buffy's thighs wider apart, then lowered himself on top of her and, with one swift motion, plunged deep into her center; she gasped loudly from the sensation. He thrust slowly at first, but picked up the pace when Buffy lifted her hips to meet each movement. She pulled him into a kiss as their bodies moved in sync, then brought her legs up and wrapped them around Spike's hips, allowing him deeper access.

Breaking off the kiss to catch her breath, Buffy threw her head back, exposing her neck to Spike, as she started to come. Digging her nails into his skin, Buffy drew blood and the smell of it brought Spike's demon to the fore and he vamped out. He sank his fangs into her neck and drank deeply as he relentlessly rammed into her. Buffy screamed his name when he thrust his hips one last time, bringing them both to an earth-shattering orgasm.

Spike held her tightly against him as he came, moaning loudly against her neck. Once their orgasms subsided, he withdrew his fangs from Buffy's neck and lathed the puncture wounds as he changed back to his human visage. The lovers lay together, exhausted and panting, with Spike still buried deep inside her.

"Wow! . . . What came . . . over you?" Buffy asked, panting.

"I bloody well . . . can't get enough . . . of you."

"I love you . . . Spike."

"I love . . . you too, baby."

"I hope . . . I can still walk," she said, trying to steady her breathing.

"You'll be fine Slayer. When all's said and done, we both know that you like it rough."

Spike pulled out of her and rolled over in bed beside her. He cradled Buffy in his arms and gave her a tender kiss before they fell into a blissful sleep.

TBC . . .


	11. Chapter 11

A Summer's Life

Rating: R

Author: Buffy 21

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, as always.

Chapter 11

Buffy awoke the next morning and instinctively put her hand to her neck.

"Ow! What happened?"

She looked over at her husband's sleeping form beside her.

"Oh yeah, Spike. That's what happened."

After having gotten out of bed, she put on her robe and went downstairs to see Dawn off to school. Making her way to the kitchen, she could hear things being moved around. Opening the door, she saw Dawn trying to eat a bowl of cereal and make toast at the same time.

"Good morning, Dawn."

"It would be if I weren't running late as usual."

"Well, if you hadn't gone to bed so late, you wouldn't have to rush around this morning."

"That would be possible if you and the vampire love machine could keep the noise down during your sexapades," Dawn complained.

"Oh. You heard that did you?" Buffy said, sheepishly.

Dawn just stared at her in disbelief.

"Who couldn't? I'm surprised that Brianna slept through it."

"I'm sorry Dawn, we didn't realize. It won't happen again."

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England."

"I'm really sorry Dawn, really."

Dawn glanced down at her watch and gasped, "I'd better get going."

"Do need a ride?" Buffy inquired.

"No. Dave is coming to pick me up any minute. I'm going up to brush my teeth and put my face on, so please let me know when he arrives."

"Okay," Buffy replied as she began cleaning up the kitchen.

Having said that, Dawn ran up the stairs. Within a few minutes there was a horn blow.

"Dawn!"

"I heard him," she yelled from the top of the stairs.

Dawn quickly ran down the steps and grabbed her coat and backpack from the banister. Buffy stood by the door to say goodbye; Dawn stopped long enough to give her a peck on the cheek as she left the house.

"Bye Dawn, have a nice day at school."

"I will," she yelled back as she rushed to the car.

And in a flash, Dawn was in the car and gone. Buffy closed the door behind her and went back into the kitchen. She unconsciously raised her hand to her neck and was reminded of the soreness from Spike's bite. Buffy took a clean dishtowel and wrapped ice in it, then placed it against the wound. After a few minutes, Spike came downstairs and saw Buffy sitting at the table.

"You're up early?" Buffy inquired.

"Couldn't sleep with the Nibblet running up and down the bloody stairs, sounded like a stampede."

"Exaggerate much? Where's Bri?"

"She is still asleep. The mite had a bit of a fever during the night and I didn't want to wake you, so I took care of her."

"I should go up and see how she's doing."

"Brianna's fine. I checked on her before I came downstairs, but what about you?" he said noticing Buffy hold the towel to her neck.

"I'm good."

"Sorry luv, didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. We were both caught up in the moment; so, no big."

Taking the towel from her, Spike looked at his mark.

"S'already healing. But I could kiss it and make it better," he said with a lusty smile on his face.

As Spike pressed his lips to the wound, Buffy moaned. He untied the sash of her robe and opened it to reveal her naked body; then he placed his hands on her tiny waist. The coolness of his mouth made Buffy shiver; she captured his lips in a bruising kiss. He reached up and cupped one of her breasts and fondled it. Spike broke the kiss and put his mouth to her breasts, licking her nipples until they were hard peaks.

"Did I make it better, sweetness?"

Buffy lost her ability to speak and nodded.

"I want to taste you luv."

Spike lifted her up onto the countertop and spread her legs, then flicked his tongue across her clit, eliciting a moan. He then darted his tongue in and out of her center, the pleasure was so intense that Buffy bucked her hips.

"Come for me, sweetness."

Without a moment's hesitation, she flooded his mouth as she came, letting out a strangled moan. Once it subsided, she opened her eyes and glanced down at her husband's tented pajama pants and climbed down to administer to his needs.

"It's your turn, my love," she said.

She yanked his pants down then lowered herself to her knees and wrapped her hand around his large shaft. Spike leaned back on the counter, rolled his eyes up in his head and clenched his teeth as she licked and sucked his cock; he groaned as he felt his orgasm building.

"Buffy . . . luv . . . stop . . . I want to . . . come inside . . . you."

She released him from her grip and stood before him; Spike kissed Buffy as he backed her up against the kitchen table. Breaking it off, he lifted her up on the table and proceeded to make love to her. He took hold of his large penis and started playfully teasing her by rubbing the tip along the outside of her opening; Buffy became frantic with lust and tried to impale herself on it.

"Are you ready, luv?"

Buffy nodded her head and moaned.

"Please, Spike . . . I need you."

Without another word between them, Spike slammed into her and the impact caused her to slide across the surface of the table. Trying not to lose contact, he grabbed Buffy's hips and slid her back against him, ramming into her relentlessly. She moaned, and rolled her head back and forth as she felt her orgasm building.

"Spike . . . I'm coming . . . harder."

Spike thrust faster and soon felt his own orgasm approaching. Then, with one last hard thrust, Buffy screamed and he groaned as they came together, Spike collapsed on top of her as his orgasm subsided. Buffy reached up and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love the way you say good morning," she panted, after breaking it off.

"Me too, luv . . . me too."

Spike lifted himself off of her and kissed her again before they put their clothes back on. After a few minutes, Brianna called out to Buffy.

"Mommy!"

Buffy looked around her husband's shoulder to see their daughter enter the room.

Buffy picked her up and placed her on one hip, "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"I didn't feel good last night and Daddy took care of me."

"I know honey, he told me. How do you feel now?" Buffy inquired.

"I feel better now, Mommy."

"I'm glad sweetheart."

"G'morning, mite," he said, reaching over and kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Good morning Daddy."

"Do you feel up to eating breakfast?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Okay, let's sit you down at the table and get you some juice."

Thinking better of it, Buffy said, "After your father cleans it up first."

Spike looked up and then replied, "Oh right," and did as he was asked; then Buffy seated Brianna at the table and proceeded to make breakfast for them.

TBC . . .


	12. Chapter 12

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy2

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, same as always.

Chapter 12

Springtime in Cleveland was nothing like the ones that the Summer's girls remembered back in California, it was much colder. They longed for the hot sun and sandy beaches that the West Coast had to offer. This particular spring was different for them because the entire household, except Spike, came down with the flu. He made sure that his girls were well fed, warm and comfortable. As the week progressed, Dawn and Brianna had gotten better, but not Buffy.

Spike gave her soup and tea to keep her nourished but nothing would stay down, he took her temperature and it was 101.2. He had never seen Buffy as sick as this before and it worried him that her Slayer healing powers weren't kicking in. Deciding that she needed medical attention, Spike waited for sunset and got her ready to go to the hospital. He told Dawn to stay with Brianna and that he would call her after they gave her sister the once over. Spike then wrapped Buffy in a blanket, put her in the car and drove to the nearest hospital.

After parking near the ER entrance, Spike picked her up and rushed inside. A doctor saw them come in and got a gurney to lay her on.

"What's wrong with her?" the doctor inquired.

"My wife has the flu, mate. She can't keep any bloody food down and her temperature was 101.2, before we left home."

The doctor lead them to Exam Room 1, where he started checking Buffy's vitals while Spike stood by her side.

"Well . . . uh, Mr...?" the doctor inquired.

"Summers. William Summers and this my wife Buffy."

"I'm Dr. Smith. Mr. Summers, after checking your wife's condition, she now has a temperature of 102 degrees. We're going to start an IV and bring her temperature down, and we'll also do some lab work to make sure there aren't any other infections that we're dealing with."

"Okay, mate."

Buffy was so congested that she could only take short breaths, which made it a chore for her to talk. The doctor put an oxygen mask on her and had one of his nurses get an ice blanket to place over her to help bring her temperature down.

"Is she going to be alright, doc?"

"She'll be fine. We've had a lot of cases like hers this season, so it's not that uncommon. But we'll know more after the labs come back," the doctor answered.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at her husband, making his non-beating heart melt for her. In the course of their wait, several people had come in and out of that room to either draw blood, check her IV or to perform some other task. A couple of hours later, the doctor returned to check on Buffy's condition. He took her temperature again and it was down to 100.2 degrees and she was breathing easier. A nurse entered the room and handed Dr. Smith a folder, he opened it and scanned its contents.

"Well doc, what's the verdict?"

"According to the results, we didn't find any other infections present, just the flu; which we're handling."

"How soon can I take her home, doc?"

"I'd like to admit her for a few days," the doctor replied.

"Is that necessary?" Spike asked.

"I'm afraid it is, Mr. Summers. We need to keep her on the medications that she's receiving."

Dr. Smith paused for a minute and flipped through a few more pages in the folder, paying special attention to one page.

"Well, here's an unexpected surprise," he said.

"What's that, mate?" Spike inquired.

"Well, it seems that Buffy is pregnant."

"What?" Spike said in astonishment.

Buffy had a shocked look on her face and saw the same on Spike's. Neither of them could believe what they just heard.

"Could you repeat that, mate?"

"Buffy is pregnant," Dr. Smith, repeated.

Spike's mouth dropped open.

"Buffy, we can perform an ultrasound, if you'd like," the doctor said.

"Yes. That would be great," Buffy said, answering him.

"Alright. I'll call someone from that department and see if they have any openings."

After a quick call, he went back to Buffy to tell her the news.

"I'm sorry, but the ultrasound department's schedule is pretty full right now, but they said they could fit you in tomorrow morning," the doctor said.

"Oh, what's one more day," she replied.

"They'll be coming to take you to your room soon. I'll check on you after you get settled in."

"Okay, thank you doctor," Buffy said.

"No problem. See ya later and congratulations," he said, before leaving the room.

"Thanks," she replied.

Spike being at a loss for words finally found his voice.

"Luv, how is this possible?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"The usual way," Buffy replied.

"Pet, you know bloody well why I'm asking."

"Spike, don't you remember Giles explaining to us how I got pregnant with Bri?"

Spike stared at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well!"

"Sorry luv, didn't pay much bloody attention to what the Watcher had to say."

"Men! He said that when you bit me during sex, my blood made you become fertile again," Buffy explained.

Spike's puzzled look turned to one of astonishment.

"So, you're telling me . . ."

"Yes, that's how it happened. And we've been given another little miracle because of it, so Brianna got her wish," she said, excitedly.

TBC . . .


	13. Chapter 13

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 13

A few days later . . .

Buffy was released from the hospital after being given a clean bill of health. The ultrasound revealed she was eight weeks pregnant, but the sex of the baby couldn't be determined because it was too small. But she and Spike were happy in spite of the results, and her doctor told the couple he would perform the procedure in another two months. Buffy and Spike decided to keep her pregnancy a secret, for now, and tell everyone when they felt the time was right.

Before Buffy became ill, she and Spike were making plans for Dawn's graduation party and she wanted the celebration to be a private family event to which Dawn agreed.

Buffy received a call from Giles to inform her of the time that he and Willow's flight would arrive from London the day before Dawn's graduation. Then Xander called to let her know that he and his fiancée would be stopping over in LA and would be flying in with Angel, Cordy and the kids. Buffy couldn't wait to see all of them again, she was deep in thought when Spike came in to the kitchen. On his way to the refrigerator he noticed that she was kind of zoned and decided to go to her and kiss the top of her head, which startled her.

"Where were you, Slayer? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I was just thinking about how good it'll be to have everyone together again," she replied.

"This soddin' house is going to be a bit crowded."

"Well, not really. Xander and his fiancée are going to check into a hotel."

"So, we're finally going to meet his bird, huh. I wonder if she's anything like Anya," Spike replied.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she is a lovely girl. Besides, I'm glad that Xander found love again after Anya died."

Buffy began to feel troubled by the memories of that day. Spike, noticing how somber her mood had become, lifted her chin and looked into her green eyes.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"It's just . . . the thought of how I almost lost you that day," Buffy said as tears formed in her eyes.

Spike pulled her close to him and they held each other.

"Shh! I know luv, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Till the end of the world, remember?"

Buffy nodded her head and mustered a slight smile.

"B'sides, there's no place else I'd rather be than with my girls and our new little one," Spike said as he lay one hand on her abdomen.

"I love you, Spike," she said, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, baby," he said, wiping her tears away.

Dawn walked into the kitchen and saw her sister and brother-in-law sitting quietly together in each other's arms and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but I just came to let you know that I'm going over to Jeanette's house. We're going to meet up with the gang, go to the movies and then out for pizza."

Buffy and Spike glanced up at her as she spoke.

"Does part of this gang include boys?" Spike asked.

"Yes. Dave will be there too, if that's what you mean."

Buffy heard a low growl come from Spike and quickly spoke up.

"Okay, have a nice time. Don't come in too late. Where's Bri?"

"She's upstairs playing in her room."

"Alright. See you later," Buffy said.

"Bye."

Having said that, Dawn left. Buffy then turned to her husband.

"What's your deal?"

"You know how I feel about that wanker."

"I know. But I trust Dawn, she's a good girl."

"It's not her that concerns me, luv."

"Dave has been a perfect gentleman so far as I know, and if he wasn't Dawn could handle him. I've taught her a thing or two about how to handle unruly guys."

"If he so much as breaks lil' Bit's heart, they'll be finding his body parts all over town for weeks," Spike said in a threatening tone.

"You're a piece of work. What are you going to do when it's Brianna's turn to date?"

"I'll lock her in her bloody room until she's thirty."

Buffy sighed and shook her head.

"Typical father."

TBC . . .


	14. Chapter 14

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, as always.

Chapter 14

After arising to start her day, Dawn listened for the sounds of life or unlife in the house; she stretched and headed for the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom door, she heard gagging and coughing and, being concerned, decided to knock. The sounds she heard next were the toilet flush and running water.

"Buffy . . . is that you?" Dawn inquired.

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you alright? Did you catch the flu again?"

"No," Buffy answered.

The door opened and there stood Buffy as pale as a ghost.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? The last time you threw up like that you were . . ." Dawn's words trailed off as the realization of the situation hit her.

Buffy had a sheepish look on her face as her sister stared at her in shock.

"This is a joke, right? I thought you said that you couldn't get pregnant again?" Dawn asked.

"Apparently, I still can," she replied with a sly smile on her lips.

"When did this happen?"

"I'd say about three months ago, but it was supposed to be a surprise. Now that you know, please don't tell anyone. I want to tell everyone when I have them all together," Buffy said.

"Does Spike know?"

"Of course he does. He was there when I found out."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"No. But Dr. Stevens is going to do a sonogram on me next week. However, Spike and I discussed it and we don't want to know the baby's sex; we would rather be surprised."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"A little, but I can wait and so can you."

"Fine. Have it your way," Dawn said, being disappointed.

"Thanks, Dawnie, for understanding. Now remember, tell no one," Buffy reminded her.

"Okay."

Spike suddenly walked out of the bedroom and saw the two sisters standing together. His vampiric hearing picked up on the end of their conversation.

"Don't tell anyone what?" he inquired.

The girls turned to see the vampire staring at them.

"Nothing. Just sister stuff, is all," Dawn answered.

"Oh."

"Thank you," Buffy mouthed to her sister.

Dawn smiled at her and said, "Well, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for school."

"Okay," Buffy replied.

Dawn went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"You were up kind of early this morning, luv. Are you alright?" he said walking up to her.

"Morning sickness strikes again," she said, smiling at him.

"My poor baby. Why don't you come back to bed with me, so I can make you feel better?"

"I can so read your mind," Buffy said as she glanced down at Spike's crotch and saw his pajama bottoms begin to tent. "And your pants."

A sly smile slid across Spike's lips.

"Come with me, princess," he said, leading her back into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Once inside, Spike locked the door and immediately began kissing her passionately. They broke the kiss long enough to remove each other's clothing, then Spike picked Buffy up and carried her over to their bed and laid her down gently. He began kissing her again then slid his hand down her thighs; Buffy moaned and instantly spread her legs. Spike responded by moving his mouth from hers to run his tongue down her body, flicking her clit with his tongue; Buffy gasped sharply.

"Uhn . . . Oh baby . . . Yes, right there . . ." she moaned.

Spike licked her clit until he felt her body stiffen.

"Uhn . . . Uhn . . . Spike!" Buffy screamed as her orgasm slammed into her.

Spike swallowed every drop of her cum as it flowed into his mouth, then he licked her clean as she begin to relax.

When Dawn came out of the bathroom she heard her sister scream and knowing all to well what was going on, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"There they go again," she muttered to herself as she went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

TBC . . .


	15. Chapter 15

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: I would like to thank all of my faithful readers for keeping up with this story, you're the reason that I am still writing. I'd like to thank Andrea for giving me the ideas that shaped this chapter. Please R & R.

Chapter 15

Buffy and Brianna waited at the airport for Flight 152 to arrive from London. Watching the airplanes take off and land through the window in front of her, fascinated Brianna.

"Mommy, when can we ride on an airplane again?"

"I don't know baby, we will someday," she answered.

After a minute, an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Flight 152, from London is arriving at Gate 2."

Buffy took Brianna by the hand and they both walked to terminal G, where Gate 2 was located and waited to see two very familiar faces. It wasn't long before she saw Giles and Willow approaching the terminal exit, Brianna ran to them and Giles picked her up, giving the child a hug and kiss as Buffy walked over to meet them.

"Buffy how are you? You look absolutely radiant," Giles said, as he reached over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm good, thanks," she replied.

"Buffy, you've put on a little weight," Willow said.

"Oh, just a little," she said, shyly.

"How is Spike and Dawnie?" Willow inquired.

"They're fine. They can't wait to see you guys."

"I doubt very seriously that Spike is waiting to see me," Giles said.

"Of course he is," she replied.

They proceeded to the baggage carousel to pick up their luggage then left the airport and headed for the Summer's residence.

Back at Casa Summers, Dawn and Spike were busy tidying up the house making everything just right for their guests. Giles will stay in the guestroom and Dawn will share her room with Willow.

Upon their arrival to the house, Dawn told Buffy that Xander called from L.A, saying that he and the others would be flying in that night. He also said she shouldn't worry about picking them up at the airport because he rented a van and would find the house.

Xander, his fiancée, Angel and family arrived at the Cleveland airport around 8 p.m. After collecting their luggage, Xander went to the car rental desk to pick up the van that he reserved for them, complete with car seats for the kids. He and Angel loaded up the vehicle, while Cordy strapped the kids into their car seats and took a seat herself. Xander helped Susan into the van, then walked to the driver's side to climb in himself when he found Angel leaning against the door.

"I thought you were already in the van," Xander said.

"Let me drive. I have a better sense of direction than you do, I'll find Buffy's house just like that," Angel said, snapping his fingers.

"Look dead boy! I rented this vehicle and I'm doing the driving."

"You'll get us lost," Angel said.

"No, I won't!"

Before Angel could utter another word, Cordy cut him off.

"Angel get your ass in this van!" she said, angrily.

Angel dropped his head and walked to the other side of the vehicle, opened the door and climbed in. With a smirk on his face, Xander started the engine and off they went through the streets of Cleveland.

"Okay everybody, we're looking for 1280 Riverside Road," he said to his passengers.

Driving through the suburban section of town, Xander glanced at every street sign he came to, not finding the one he needed. Being confused by the directions that Dawn had given him, he decided to pull over and call her on his cell phone for further instruction.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawnie. Xander. We seem to be lost."

"Where are you? Can you see a street sign?" she inquired.

"Yes. It says, 12 th Ave. and Davenport Place. How far are we from your house?"

"If you are on 12th and Davenport, make a left turn at the corner and go down two blocks, then turn right, go one block over and we're the white house in the middle of the block," she answered.

"Okay got ya. Thanks Dawn, see you guys in a bit."

"Alright, bye," she replied.

Xander followed Dawn's directions to the letter and found the house with no problem. As everyone climbed out of the van and began walking up to the house, Angel quickly walked past Xander cutting him off in mid-stride.

"I could have found the house in less time," he said.

"Would you like some stake with that whine," Xander threatened.

"Boys! Cut it out, you're acting like children," Cordy snapped.

Xander rang the doorbell and after the second ring, Spike opened the door and invited them inside. A barrier prevented Angel's entrance and he angrily eyeballed Spike.

"Oh sorry mate, do come in," Spike said, ushering his grandsire into the house.

Angel was still a bit steamed when Buffy came over to greet him. He immediately noticed the change in her, how radiant she was and that she seemed be a little heavier than what he remembered.

"Hi Angel. It's good to see you again," she said, hugging him.

"It's good to see you too."

Angel heard two heartbeats as he hugged Buffy and that disturbed him, but he decided it was best not to say anything about it.

"You're looking well," she said.

"Thanks. You too," he replied.

"Those kids have gotten so big, how old are they now?" Buffy asked.

"Connor is four years old and Angelica is ten months old," Angel said.

"They grow up so fast."

"Yes they do," Angel agreed.

Faith and Robin dropped by and then they all sat down to a big family dinner. Throughout the meal, Angel was troubled by his discovery and pondered whether he should let on to Buffy that he knew about her situation. He was snapped out of his thoughts when RJ began to cry and Faith left the table to take care of him.

Xander decided to call the hotel where he and Susan were to stay to check on their reservations, only to find out that there was a convention in town and the hotel had given their rooms away. After hanging up, he went back into the dining room and sat down in a huff.

"Xander, what's wrong?" Buffy inquired.

"The hotel gave our rooms away because of a stupid convention. Susan and I have no place to sleep tonight."

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" Susan asked, visibly distressed.

"I don't know honey. The other hotels in town are full too," he replied.

"Don't worry Xand, we'll think of something," Buffy said.

Buffy thought about Xander's situation and how she could help him. Faith saw the serious look on Buffy's face as she returned to the table and sat down.

"What's up B? You seem kind of zoned," Faith said.

"Oh, I was just thinking about where Xander and Susan were going to sleep. I already have Giles in the guestroom, Willow is sharing a room with Dawn and Angel and Cordy are sleeping on the sofa bed.

"Robin and I have a spare bedroom, they can stay with us while they're in town."

"We would be glad to have them," Robin added.

"Thanks Faith and Robin," Buffy said.

"No problem, B."

"I'll let them know," Buffy said, excitedly.

TBC . . .


	16. Chapter 16

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 2

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Same as always. Please R & R.

Chapter 16

The party broke up around midnight; Xander and Susan left with the Woods' to stay in their home.

After putting the kids to bed, Buffy helped Cordy pull out the sofa bed so that she and Angel could retire for the night. Before going to bed herself, Buffy decided to seek her husband to see if he was ready to join her.

Meanwhile in the family room, Angel and Spike were sitting together watching TV. As much as the two vampires disliked each other, Spike promised Buffy that he would be on his best behavior as long as the poof didn't piss him off. While Spike was engrossed in his movie, Angel became bored and began channel surfing, infuriating him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing you soddin poof? I was watching that," Spike yelled, angrily.

"That movie was boring. I want to see what else was on," Angel said.

"You don't need to see what else is on, it's not your telly!" he yelled, snatching the remote from his grandsire.

"I was going to turn back if you had given me half a chance," Angel replied.

"If you want to see what's on, use this," Spike said, picking up a small book, tossing it into Angel's lap.

Angel picked it up and looked at it, "The TV Guide? I don't want this," he said, tossing it aside.

"Tough balls. Why don't you go upstairs and shag the cheerleader and leave me alone," Spike hissed.

"I can't, she's already asleep."

"That's not my bloody problem now is it. Keep your soddin' hands off of my remote."

When Buffy arrived in the family room, she found Spike and Angel vamped out and ready to fight. She became angry with them and went over to break it up.

"What's going on in here?"

"This bloody poof decided to channel surf in the middle of my movie!"

"I was going to turn it back."

"Okay boys, that's enough TV for you tonight," Buffy said, turning off the set.

"But . . .!" Spike said, exasperated.

"But nothing! You're coming upstairs with me and Angel, I suggest that you go on to bed too. It's been a long day and we're all tired," Buffy said.

Having said that, the three of them left the family room.

The next morning . . .

Willow and Cordy were the first ones up and decided to cook breakfast for everyone. Dawn and Giles smelled the aroma of pancakes and sausage being prepared and quickly placed themselves at the table ready to eat; Buffy and Spike were fashionably late for breakfast due to their morning shag. Angel sat at the table drinking a tall glass of blood while he fed Angelica but when Spike went to get some blood for himself, he discovered that there wasn't any left; he then glanced evilly in Angel's direction and growled.

The night of Dawn's graduation was filled with excitement. Dawn was a nervous wreck, contemplating all of the bad things that could happen before she actually received her diploma. Buffy tried to no avail to calm her but soon gave up.

"Buffy, what if I trip as I walk across the stage? I'll be the laughing stock of the entire class."

"Dawn, that won't happen."

Willow walked up and joined the conversation.

"At least, you won't have to fight off a giant snake like we did," Willow said.

"That's true," Dawn replied.

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see," Willow assured her.

"Are we ready to go?" Xander asked.

"Yes, we're ready. Where's Spike?" Buffy inquired.

"He's getting Brianna a snack," he replied.

"Okay, let's go before you're late for your graduation," Buffy said to her sister.

The graduation went off without hitch; Xander and Spike whistled as Dawn approached Robin to receive her diploma.

"That a girl Nibblet," Spike yelled.

Dawn glanced over in his direction and smiled, holding up her diploma before leaving the stage. Giles beamed with pride as he watched his pseudo daughter complete this phase of her life. All he could think about was Joyce and how he wished that she could be there with him to share this joyous moment.

Back at the Summer's residence, the gang celebrated that milestone of Dawn's life. While talking about their days back in Sunnydale, Buffy and Willow discovered that they shared a class with Susan back in high school. The doorbell rang and Dawn ran to answer it, when she returned her boyfriend followed her. He greeted the group and Dawn introduced him to those that didn't know him.

"Buffy, Dave and I were invited to a friend's party in town, is it okay if I go?"

Buffy heard a low growl come from Spike as the couple stood before them.

"Yes, you may go," Buffy answered.

Dawn went to her sister and hugged her, "The party was great. Thank you."

"You're welcome Dawnie. Have a nice time."

"We will."

The couple said their good-byes and then left. Afterwards, Buffy stood up and tapped on her glass with a fork to get everyone's attention; once she had it, Buffy began to speak.

"Spike and I have some news that we would like to share with the people we love most in the world."

She paused for a minute to fight back tears that threatened to fall.

"Buffy, what is it?" Giles inquired.

"Spike and I are expecting another baby."

The looks that she received were priceless; breaking the silence was the sound of a fork clattering against a plate and someone coughing. Susan pat Xander on his back to stop him from choking.

"Buffy, are you sure?" Willow asked.

"Yes, very sure. See," Buffy said as she turned sideways and ran her hand over her belly.

"And you said that lightning wouldn't strike twice. I'm so happy for you both," Willow said as she hugged the couple.

"Thanks Red," Spike said.

"Way to go B! I told you that you guys still had it," Faith said, enthusiastically.

Angel went to her and gently embraced her, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Angel."

Angel extended his hand to Spike, "Congratulations, Spike."

"Thanks old man," he said to his grandsire.

"Oh . . . Buffy . . . another baby. I'm so happy for you and Spike," Giles said, hugging her.

"Thanks Giles," she said.

"Do you know what you're having?" Cordy asked.

"No. Spike and I didn't want to know."

"Grandpa Giles," Brianna said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes honey?" he replied, picking the child up.

"Does that mean that I'm going to have a new baby brother or sister?"

"Yes sweetheart, it does," he answered.

"Yay!"

Connor came over and started running around Giles' legs to taunt Brianna. When she began to wiggle in his arms, he put her down then she and Connor ran off to play.

Xander walked over to Buffy and gently embraced her, "Congratulations Buff, I couldn't be happier for you. No wonder you're glowing."

"Thanks Xand," she said.

"Xander also extended his hand to Spike and the two men shook hands, "Spike you're a lucky man."

"Thanks Harris."

"So B, when are you due?" Faith inquired.

"Right around Thanksgiving."

"This Thanksgiving is gonna be five by five. I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I," Giles replied.

TBC . . .


	17. Chapter 17

A Summer's Life

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy own the characters. I own the story.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in my updates, but RL has had me in a headlock and I just got out of it. I'll try to update more often.

Chapter 17

At the beginning of the month, Buffy officially became six months pregnant, but complained that it felt like her ninth. Brianna enjoyed touching her mom's belly to feel the baby move around and kick under her tiny hand. One day, Brianna became curious about her mother's condition and decided to ask questions about the baby and how it came to be inside of her. Buffy tried to find the words but failed miserably, Spike witnessed this and stepped in explain that the baby was a gift from God and that someday they would tell her all about the birds and bees.

One morning Willow called Buffy to see how her best friend was doing, after three rings, she heard a British voice on the other end of the line.

"ello?"

"Hi Spike. How are you?"

"I'm fine Red and you?"

"I'm good. How is Buffy and Bri?"

"They're both right as rain. How's the Watcher?"

"He's fine."

"Hey, is Buffy around?"

"She's upstairs, hold on and I'll get her."

"Alright."

"Slayer! Red's on the phone!" Spike yelled as he put the receiver down.

After a few minutes Buffy picked it up.

"Hey Will, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" Willow inquired.

"Big as a house, but what's new about that? How's Giles?"

"He's good. The reason I called was to check up on all of you and to inform you to expect a package from Giles and I."

"Ooh! What did you send me?" Buffy inquired excitedly.

"Well, since Dawn will be leaving for college soon, we've sent her some stuff for her dorm room. For you, I sent some cute baby things that I simply couldn't resist and I also bought a pretty little necklace for Bri that I found while Kennedy and I were shopping at the mall," Willow replied.

"Thanks for thinking of us Will," Buffy said.

"No big, glad to do it. So what's been going on?"

Buffy and Willow chatted for a while about the Slayer school, about some of the new recruits, business with the Council, Andrew and finally about Xander and Susan's upcoming wedding. Once the two friends finished their conversation and said their good-byes, Brianna came to her mother seeking breakfast.

"Mommy!"

"Good morning sunshine," Buffy said, smiling as she carefully lifted the child onto her lap.

Brianna then placed her small hand on Buffy's belly.

"Good morning baby," she said, smiling at her unborn sibling.

When Bri didn't get a response, the expression on her small face changed. Buffy saw sadness in her daughter's blue eyes.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Mommy, can the baby hear me?" Brianna asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes sweetie, the baby can hear you, but it's asleep."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I had a dream about the baby."

"Really? What happened?" Buffy inquired.

"I dreamed that the baby looked like daddy and was my size."

"Exactly like him?" Buffy inquired.

"Uh huh." she said, shaking her head.

"I see."

"It was a boy and he sounded like Daddy when he talked." Bri explained.

"You mean when he spoke."

"Yes." Bri answered.

"How interesting." Buffy said, in an amusing tone.

"Mommy, what is the baby? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't know honey. Your daddy and I want to be surprised, just like we were when you were born." Buffy explained.

Changing the subject, Buffy asked Brianna about breakfast. "So what would you like to eat?"

"Cereal and juice." Bri replied.

"Hot or cold, with eggs or no eggs?"

"Hot, no eggs."

"Coming right up."

Buffy then carried her daughter over to the table and sat her down in the booster seat then began making breakfast for them both.

TBC . . .


	18. Chapter 18

A Summer's Life

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: G, then NC-17 near the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 18

"Slayer! Come on or you'll be late for your doctor's appointment," Spike yelled up the stairs.

"I'm eight months pregnant for God's sake, keep your pants on," Buffy yelled back as she waddled down the steps.

A sly smile slid across Spike's lips when his wife made that comment.

"You know luv, if I'd kept my pants on you wouldn't have enjoyed our little dance," he said, as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're a pig Spike," she said.

"You know how much you love to dance, pet," Spike said in a lusty tone.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her husband; just then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat on the other side of the room.

"Um . . . Guys," Faith said, interrupting the couple.

Buffy and Spike looked over at their friend and were reminded that she and Brianna were standing there.

"I'm sorry Faith."

"No prob B. Didn't mean to interrupt the S-E-X talk, but lil' B is a bit too young to hear it."

"I'm sorry honey," Buffy apologized to Brianna.

"Okay mommy."

Spike picked his daughter up and apologized as well, "I'm sorry mite, Daddy's a bad man."

"No you're not Daddy," she replied to her father.

"Thank you sweet pea," Spike said, kissing her small cheek.

"You're welcome Daddy."

After setting Brianna down on her feet, Spike laid one hand on Buffy's belly turning her towards the door. This made the baby start kicking energetically, making Buffy wince.

"This baby certainly recognizes Daddy," Buffy said.

"That's my boy," Spike said, proudly.

"Spike, don't start," she replied in a warning tone.

"I can bloody well wish can't I?" he snarked.

Buffy sighed, then turned to speak to her daughter, "Bri, be a good girl for your aunt Faith, alright?"

"I will."

"Don't worry B, us girls are going to have loads of fun."

"Thanks again for babysitting Bri."

"Happy to do it," Faith said, waving her hand.

"Time to go lamb."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mite."

"Bye Mommy and Daddy," she said, waving at her parents.

"Well Buffy, everything is right on schedule. The baby's heartbeat is strong, it's in the correct position and . . . it seems to be rather large," Dr. Stevens said, after measuring her belly.

"Brianna weighed twelve pounds at birth. Is this baby going to be that big too?"

"It's possible, but it's hard to say. Well, unless either of you have any other questions, I'll see you back in one week."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Stevens," she said, before he left the room.

Spike helped Buffy down from the exam table and then led her out to the lobby.

"Buffy Summers . . . the doctor will see you next Thursday, at the same time?" the nurse asked, looking at the book before her.

"Yes."

"Alright, here you go. Have a good evening and drive safely," the nurse said, handing Buffy an appointment card.

"You too," the couple replied in unison.

"Spike, I'd like to go to the mall before it closes. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind luv. What are we going there for?"

"I want to shop for the baby."

"Didn't Red send enough things for the lil bit already?"

"Yes, but what's wrong with me shopping for my own baby?" she said with a bit of attitude.

"Nothing, I just thought . . ."

Buffy gave her husband a stern look, Spike read her expression then fell silent.

"Okay then," Buffy said as they approached the mall.

She dragged Spike all over the mall, catching as many sales as she could. Buffy bought clothing, bedding and sleepers, then bought something for herself at Victoria's Secret for after the birth, which Spike became very excited about.

Later that night . . .

"Uhn . . . Uhn . . . Oh Spike."

"Buffy . . . so tight . . ."

"Oh baby . . . yes . . . harder," she panted, digging her nails in his upper arms.

"Mmm . . . Slayer . . . can't get . . . enough . . . of you."

Spike felt Buffy's muscles tighten around him as he continued to thrust within her core. She let out a scream as her orgasm slammed into her.

"Oh . . . my God! . . . Sppiiikkkeee!"

Buffy felt Spike's body stiffen, then he roared as his orgasm hit. He then vamped out and sank his fangs into her neck, drinking hungrily. The sensation of her husband feeding from her brought them both to another earth shattering orgasm.

"Ahhh . . . Ahhh . . . Spike!"

After their combined pleasure had subsided, Spike's features returned to their human visage as he pulled out of her and rolled over to his side of the bed. He planted passionate kisses on Buffy's lips as she leaned against his chest and began drifting off. But before Spike could drift off himself, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh great, we woke Bri up," Buffy said.

"Wait a minute mite."

He got up, pulled his pajama pants on and Buffy put her gown on. Spike then unlocked and opened the door, Brianna ran to her parent's bed and climbed in next to her mother.

"What's wrong lil' bit?"

"I had a bad dream, Daddy."

"What was it about sweetie?" Buffy inquired.

"I dreamed that the baby was two."

"What do you mean luv? The baby was two years old?"

"No. There were two of them," Bri said, holding up two fingers.

"Twins?" Buffy asked.

"Uh huh. At first it was one baby and then it, um . . ."

"Split in two?" Buffy inquired.

"Yes and it scared me mommy," Brianna said.

Buffy and Spike glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry that the dream scared you honey, but I can assure you that there is only one baby in here," Buffy explained, as she lay one hand on her swollen abdomen.

"I don't want to go back to my room, Mommy. Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

"Sure you can Niblet."

Having said that, Brianna curled up between her parents and went right to sleep. After turning off the light, Spike's vampiric hearing picked up the sound of four heartbeats, three of them came from Buffy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but was happy about his discovery and couldn't wait to see Buffy's reaction when she gave birth to their children.

TBC . . .


	19. Chapter 19

A Summer's Life 

Author: Buffy 21

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy own the characters. I own the story.

Chapter 19

The night before Thanksgiving . . .

Everyone arrived at the Summers' home except Dawn, Angel and his family, but Buffy anxiously awaited their arrival. Dawn called to let Buffy know that their flight had been delayed and should arrive in Cleveland around 11 p.m. Spike asked if they needed a lift from the airport, but Dawn told him that she rented a car and would see them when they got there.

All of her other guests marveled at how large Buffy had become and stated that it looked as if she were having twins. Buffy assured them that she wasn't and even told her friends about Brianna's dream indicating such. Then they all sat down to a buffet style meal and chatted about what was going on in their lives. Xander and Susan's wedding and honeymoon pictures were passed around and admired. Buffy had never been to Cancun and commented on its beauty, it saddened her that she and Spike could never go there because of him being a vampire. Willow chatted with Buffy about the Council and about some of the new Slayers that Kennedy was training at the Slayer school. Brianna and RJ kept her Grandpa Giles occupied while Andrew talked Spike's ear off about his fascination with London and about other inconsequential things. Faith and Robin talked to Xander and Susan about their trip, as the Woods' had considered going on a second honeymoon in the future.

Dawn, Angel, Cordy and the kids finally arrived about 11:30 p.m. Dawn couldn't believe how big Buffy had gotten, commenting that it looked as if she swallowed a house. Spike took Dawn aside to inquire about the scent he picked up on her, she informed him that it was from her boyfriend, Brad. She assured Spike that she was still a virgin and was planning to stay that way until she was ready for anything more, which appeased him for the time being.

"Girl, you are ready to pop," Cordy said when she lay eyes on Buffy.

"And I can't wait."

"How are you?" Angel asked as he gently hugged Buffy.

"I'm good, thank you. You look well," she replied.

"Thanks. Pregnancy certainly agrees with you, you're glowing," Angel said.

"Thank you," she replied.

His vampiric hearing soon picked up the sound of three heartbeats during their embrace; he suddenly stepped back from her with a distressed look on his face.

"Angel, are you alright? What's wrong?" Buffy inquired.

"Nothing . . . I'm just tired. Long plane ride," he replied.

"Oh . . . okay . . .well, let's get you guys something to eat," Buffy said, leading them to the kitchen.

Spike watched the interaction between his wife and his grandsire and seeing Angel's reaction to their little secret brought a satisfying smirk to his lips, it was always a pleasure to one-up Angel especially when Buffy was involved.

Buffy waddled out of the kitchen with a glass of blood for Angel and handed it to him. She made sure that there was plenty of pig's blood in the refrigerator this time, remembering what happened between the two vampires the last time Angel visited with them.

"You should've let me get it, you need your rest," Angel said.

"It's no big."

After she sat down to talk to Angel and Cordy, the baby gave her a hard kick, making her gasp; Angel saw her reaction and became concerned.

"Buffy, are you okay? Is it time?" he asked.

She put her hand up silently asking him to give her a minute and then once the pain subsided she blew out the breath she was holding to answer him.

"I'm fine. It's not time yet," she replied.

Angel continued to look concerned and noticing this Buffy tried to put his mind at ease.

"It's false labor. It's normal," Buffy explained.

He relaxed after hearing that.

"I know Cordy experienced this."

"I did and everytime that it happened he tried to take me to the hospital. You saw what happened the night that I was in true labor," Cordy said.

"Yes, I remember," Buffy said with a giggle.

Once everyone had settled down for the night, Buffy and Spike were at it again.

"Uhn . . . Uhn . . . Oh baby . . . yes," Buffy moaned.

"Oh Slayer . . . so tight . . ."

"Harder . . ." she moaned.

"Don't . . . want to . . . hurt you . . . or the baby," he panted.

"Please Spike . . . I need you," she whimpered.

That was all Spike heard as his lust took over, their orgasm was an earth-shattering one with her screaming his name. Once it subsided, Buffy fell asleep, Spike lay awake beside her for a time and listened to his childrens' heartbeats within their mothers' womb. He then heard her moan as if she were in pain and decided to awaken her to make sure she was alright, Buffy groggily told him that she was good and to go to sleep which he eventually did.

The next morning, everyone had gotten up early, made breakfast and ate together enjoying each other's company. That afternoon Dawn, Willow, Cordy and Buffy began preparing their holiday meal, while the men watched a football game on TV. The other women insisted that Buffy sit down and rest while they did most of the work, which she wasn't very happy about; but did as she was told.

When the doorbell rang, Andrew jumped up to answer it.

He invited Robin, Faith, RJ, Xander and Susan into the house. Robin and Xander joined the other men to watch the game and Faith and Susan joined the women after leaving RJ to play with the other children. Buffy began experiencing what she thought to be false labor pains and decided to ignore them until they became more regular. When they did, there was no doubt in her mind what was happening, but she decided to keep it to herself.

Dawn, Willow or one of the other women would periodically notice a look of discomfort on Buffy's face and ask her if she were alright, for which replied that she had indigestion. By the time they all sat down to dinner, Buffy's contractions were about 20 minutes apart. Whenever a pain hit, she would try to suppress it by holding her breath until it passed. Dawn paid very close attention to her sister's odd behavior and became suspicious, she knew there was something wrong.

Cordy accidentally dropped her napkin on the floor and when she bent down to retrieve it, she glanced under the table and saw a pool of liquid.

"Okay, who spilled water on the floor?" she inquired.

Everyone at the table glared at one another with puzzled looks on their faces and decided to take a peek under the table, but when they couldn't figure it out, Buffy spoke up.

"Um . . . guys . . . guess what?"

"What luv?"

"My water broke," she said sheepishly.

"Ah ha! I knew something was going on with you," Dawn said.

"WHAT?" Angel screamed in hysterics.

"Calm down dead boy," Xander said to Angel, making Susan laugh.

"Bloody hell Buffy, why didn't you tell someone that you were in labor?"

"I was going to tell someone . . . eventually. Besides, I didn't want to ruin everyone's Thanksgiving."

"When were you planning to tell us, when you got the urge to push?" Dawn asked, admonishing her sister.

"Never mind that, we've got to get her to the hospital," Giles said, calmly.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Cordy inquired.

"About 20 minutes," Buffy answered.

"Come on princess, let's get you cleaned up and off to the hospital," Spike said, helping his wife up from her chair.

"Do you need help getting her upstairs Spike?" Faith asked.

"No, I got her luv," he replied.

"Let me know if you need any help," Faith said.

"I will, pet."

"Dawn, please run up and get her bag. Someone call her doctor," Willow said.

After returning with Buffy's bag, Dawn replied, "I'll do it."

TBC . . .


End file.
